Quilling or paper filigree is an art form that involves the use of strips of paper that are rolled, shaped, and glued together to create decorative designs. Strips of paper are rolled, looped, curled and otherwise manipulated to create shapes using a hand held quilling tool. The shapes are then used to decorate greeting cards, pictures, and other articles. A quilling tool is a device that is typically a stick-like member that has a spindle with a slot at one end into which paper can be secured. The user spins the tool around its axis in order to wind the paper around the spindle. The paper can then be removed from the tool and used to make decorative designs. Quilling is often time consuming and tedious due to the manual nature of the spinning of the tool. It can also result in fatigue to a user's hands.